My Daily Life in Teiko
by Shiori Kurotsu
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 4! Tanda-tanda akan kelahiran seorang homo(?) telah muncul! JUDUL BERUBAH dari WHAT HEPPENED NEXT? FullWarn!inside! OC, OOC, abal, bahasa nano-nano, dll. Many chara will appear! Pairing? Just cekidot!
1. Chapter 1

_Namaku Ozuka Kagemi. Kelas 1 SMA di SMA Teiko. Hobiku menggambar, mambaca komik dan novel. Juga menonton anime. Aku seorang otaku merangkap fujoshi._

_Sekian._

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**This Fic © Shiori Kurotsu**

**Rate:** **T for safe~**

**Genre: Humor, Romance, de el el**

**Warning! Gaje, OOC, Typos, OC, Yaoi bertebaran di mana-mana, bahasa nano-nano, ga tau humor apa enggak. _Tehee~_**

**If you don't like it, it's okay you can click 'back' button. Okay? Because If you don't like don't read.**

**Senin, 5 Agustus 20xx**

Kira-kira sudah 1 bulan sejak dimulainya masa-masa SMA. Dan sudah 2 bulan pula sejak kepindahanku ke Jepang. Aku memang bukan orang asli Jepang. Aku datang dari Indonesia. Aku memiliki nama jepang karena memang ayahku orang Jepang. Jadi, aku itu blesteran Indo-Jepang.

Aku sudah bisa beradaptasi di sini karena memang aku tipe yang lumayan mudah bergaul. Dan lagi, aku suka dengan budaya dan keseharian orang Jepang. Terutama manga dan animenya. Juga yaoinya.

"Kacchan~"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan sahabatku sedang berjalan ke arahku.

"Ke kedai es krim yang baru buka itu yuk~ Itu loh, yang baru buka di depan stasiun. Yang brosurnya ku tunjukkan kemarin," ajaknya dengan suara cempreng yang khas. Bukan cempreng juga sih, hanya nada suaranya tinggi saja. Dan itu bukan karena dibuat-buat.

Yamakura Yuu namanya.

"Kapan? Dan lagi Yuu, bukankah sudah ku katakan, jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan seperti itu. Terdengar seperti _kaa-chan_ (ibu) tau," tanyaku balik. Dan aku menambahkan peringatan kecil agar ia tak memanggilku dengan panggilan memalukan semacam itu lagi. Lagi pula, hey! Aku masih muda!

Ku letakkan buku ;atau bisa disebut speerti itu; yang sedari tadi ku pegang.

"Um~ Kalo hari ini gimana? Senggang enggak?" taguranku diabaikannya. Memang dasar anak itu. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas jika ia sudah mengabaikanku.

"Sepertinya senggang. Oke deh, hari ini sepulang sekolah ya."

"Yes! Asyi~k!" jawabnya sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan. Entah apa yang ia makan setiap hari, sampai-sampai bisa hiperaktif kebanyakan gula begitu. Tingkahnya itu 11/12 sama salah satu model kenamaan yang sedang naik daun di sekolahku. Yang rambutnya kuning dan hobi nyengar-nyengir enggak jelas. Namanya Kise Ryouta.

Oh iya, aku lupa kalau si model itu adalah satu dari 6 orang populer di sekolahku. Yang grup warna-warni itu. Yang menjadi incaran pikiran nistaku yang dengan seenaknya ku pasang-pasangkan. Ah, beginilah kehidupan seorang fujoshi.

Ada yang tingginya enggak nanggung-nanggung dan berambut ungu. Tingginya 208 cm dan beratnya 99 kg. Murasakibara Atsushi namanya. Raksasa ungu pemakan segala snack dari segala penjuru bumi.

Ada juga Midorima Shintaroou yang berambut hijau lumut dan selalu membawa barang-barang aneh ke sekolah setiap harinya. Dan dia maniak ramalan.

Ada juga yang warna kulitnya abnormal; bukan putih seperti kebanyakan warga jepang, tapi kecoklatan. Dan rambutnya berwarna biru tua. Aomine Daiki. Orang menyebalkan dan sombong. Tapi dia keren kalo lagi sama Kise.

Sudah berapa sih yang kusebutin? Kuning, ungu, hijau, biru tua... Ah, ada satu lagi! Yang warna rambutnya merah. Akashi Seijuurou. Tingginya memang enggak seberapa dibanding yang lain, tapi aura dan warna matanya yang berbeda itu yang membuatnya menjadi orang yang paling keren sekaligus mengerikan disaat yang bersamaan. Aku paling suka dia diantara makhluk warna-warni lainnya.

Terus... ada yang lebih pendek lagi, yang rambutnya biru muda. Tampangnya datar luar binasa, serius. Dan lagi, auranya kadang enggak terdeteksi. Kuroko Tetsuya. Cowok paling imut seantero Teiko.

Nah, ada satu-satunya cewek yang dekat banget sama grup populer itu. Cantik, manis, dan badannya idaman cowok banget. Aish, ngiri deh. Namanya Momoi Satsuki. Rambutnya pink muda. Tapi aku enggak nepsong sama badannya dia. Aku cuma nepsong sama cowok-cowok hot yang sering dia tempelin.

Tuh kan, ngebayangin aja udah bikin aku ngiler.

Eh loh, kenapa malah cerita soal makhluk warna-warni itu sih? Mendingan lanjut baca doujinshi yaoinya. Belom selesai nih. Lagi bagian kissunya~

**skip time~**

"Jadi ini pr yang harus kalian kumpulkan besok. Jangan sampai lupa atau _sensei_ akan memberikan tugas tambahan sepulang sekolah."

MAMPUS.

Sial, aku ini tipe orang yang gampang lupa! Gah, gimana ini?! Harus minta bantuan Yuu nih, atau aku kena semprot _sensei_ dan dapat tugas tambahan. Enggak, aku enggak mau. Titik!

Teng Teng

Penyelamaat telah berdering. Tanda waktu untuk para murid pulang. Tanda bahwa jam sekolah hari telah berakhir. Aku memang bukan orang yang menyukai belajar. Apapun bentuknya.

Aku dengan segera membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulis yang berserakan di mejaku. Setelah beres, aku langsung menghampiri Yuu. Mengajaknya cepat-cepat pergi ke kedai es krim itu.

"Iya, iya... Sabar Kacchan~ Ini gambarnya belom jadi. Tapi sebentar lagi selesai kok~" sahutnya begitu aku mengajaknya segera pergi.

"Hn." aku menjawabnya dengan malas. Kalau anak satu ini sudah menggambar, pasti harus selesai saat itu juga. Mana gambarnya bagus lagi, bikin iri aja sih. Aku juga bisa gambar, tapi hasilnya enggak bagus-bagus amat menurutku.

Untuk mengisi waktu, aku memperhatikan sekeliling. Oh, Kise-kun itu ada di kelasku rupanya. Untuk apa dia datang ke sini? Ah, kenapa aku harus peduli? Bukan urusanku ini. Tapi kayaknya lumayan juga nih, liat muka uke cantik gitu dari deket. Tapi lebih bagus lagi, kalau dua datengnya bareng si dim. Ah, pasti hot deh.

"Ah, ketemu-ssu~!"

Aku menyerengit bingung saat si pemilik suara melengking aka si uke cantik menunjuk ke arahku. Segera, dia berjalan mendekat.

"Ozuka Kagemi-san?"

Loh, dia tau namaku?

"Hum, ya. Ada keperluan apa ya?" tanyaku balik. Entah kenapa, si model ini tersenyum lebar sekali. Ugh, berapa senti lagi dia bisa melebarkan bibirnya? Dan lagi, untuk apa dia mencariku?

"Loh, Kacchan? Kenapa Kise Ryouta ada di sini?" Yuu yang sepertinya baru saja sadar, menatap bingung ke arahku.

Ah, aku tau. Dia cuma pasang tampang bego. Padahal hatinya udah jerit-jerit bahagia itu pasti. Ngeliat Kise-kun dari jarak dekat emang sebuah keberuntungan. Yuu bukan seperti cewek-cewek di sini yang teriak histeris karena ngeliat model. Bukan. Dia histeris dalam hati karena dia bisa mengamati wajah dan tubuh si model yang kelewat perfect dari dekat. Dan dia pasti lagi mikirin OTP nya dia di grup itu. AoKi aka AomineKise seperti biasa.

"Entahkah. Aku juga ingin tau," jawabku sekenanya sambil tetap memandang ke wajah Kise-kun. Hm, wajahnya kalau dilihat dari dekat, makin kelihatan cantik rupanya.

"Nee Ozuka-san, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Kise-kun memasang senyum terbaik miliknya sepertinya. Menyilaukan dan entah kenapa...terkesan mempunyai maksud terselubung dalam senyumnya.

"Eh? Tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan-"

"Tidak apa-apa Kacchan! Rugi kalau kau menolak!" lah, Yuu malah yang terlihat bersemangat. Padahal aku yang ditanya. Tapi mengingat sifatnya, percuma saja aku membantahnya.

"Doujin 6927."

"Eh?" pfft- Kise-kun dan Yuu enggak sadar ya, mereka melongo bersamaan. Kalo di foto bisa jadi bahan tertawaan seminggu nih.

"Bayaran karena kau memaksaku. Aku minta printout doujin 6927 yang kemarin ku temukan," jelasku.

"Ooooh... Itu toh! Ku pikir apa! Oke, Oke! Tapi nanti cerita-cerita ya~" tuh kan, sekali dijelaskan Yuu langsung mengerti. Hobi kami berdua sama sih. Tapi Kise-kun masih melongo tidak mengerti. Rasanya jadi ingin memotretnya sekarang juga. Kalau ku jual, mungkin laku mahal.

"Dah..." aku melamabai ke arah Yuu yang sudah mulai menjauh. "Tidak usah dipikirkan Kise-kun. Urusan _wanita_," jelasku sekenanya sembari tersenyum kecil pada si model. Biarkan saja dia enggak ngerti. Kenapa aku harus peduli?

"Oh, kalu begitu, ayo~"

**skip time~**

Kenapa Kise-kun membawaku ke arah taman belakang? Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

Deg

U-uwa... kenapa kepala warna-warni itu ada di sini semua...? Ah, sepertinya yang paling pendek dan yang cewek sendiri enggak ada. Duh, aku jadi terlalu semangat nih~ Semoga ada hints-hints!

"Ozuka Kagemi?"

Deg

"_Hai?_" Kyaaa~ Akashi-kun ada di sini~ Uwa~ bareng grup populer itu lagi~ Biar gampang, kita sebut aja grup itu _Kiseki no Sedai_ atau _Generation of Miracle_ aja ya.

-eh loh? Yang Akashi-kun itu tunjukin kan... Itu bukannya... ITU DOUJINKU~! YEEES~ KETEMUUUU!

"Aa~h! _Yokatta~_! Di mana kalian menemukan itu? Itu milikku dan hilang 2 hari yang lalu~ Ah, senangnya sudah ketemu~ Itu edisi terbatas soalny~ Makasih~! Bisa berikan padaku~?" aku berteriak kegirangan begitu mengetahui bahwa itu doujin edisi terbatas milikku yang ku beli di AFA ID tahun lalu itu masih utuh, dalam keadaan bagus dan...ADA DI DEPANKU SEKARANG!

"Tunggu sebentar. Jadi barang nista ini benar-benar milikmu? Ugh, kau membuatku mual!" sialan si dekil itu! Kenapa dia pasang tampang eneg dan kenapa juga dia menghina-hina diriku seperti itu?! Boleh aja punya tampang keren! Tapi kalo enggak punya adab sama aja boong!

"Ah~ Mine-chin kemarin mimisan kan begitu melihat isinya, kenapa sekarang bilang bahwa kau mual~?" uh-oh, Murasakibaraa meluruskan sebuah kebohongan rupanya~ Terimakasih ya~ Aish, aku cinta kamu~

"Huh, kalau kau mimisan saat baca itu, enggak usah bohong kali. Ih, enggak banget..." sindirku dengan nada mencemooh. Aku juga memasang tampang iuh-alay-abis ke arah si dekil itu.

"Argh!" Huahaha, si item itu cuma bisa menggerutu sebal~

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksudnya ini apa? Kenapa aku...dan Tetsuya..." kata-katanya menggantung. Aku berani taruhan, dia sekarang pasti malu banget sampai-sampai enggak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya sendiri. Liat aja mukanya. Aaaah~ Beruntungnya aku bisa lihat mukanya yang merah~ Live lagi~ Foto, foto~

"Kau tanya kenapa? Karena aku suka~" jawabku enteng. Ya suka dong. Kan itu hobiku~ Hobi terselubung sih.

"Tapi kan... Ini agak enggak normal-_nanodayo_," akhirnya si megane tsundere itu komentar. Dari tadi dia diem aja sih. Liat deh mukanya, kocak banget! Tsuntsun gimanaaa...gitu. Tapi pada dasarnya emang tsundere sih. Tapi Kise-kun juga dari tadi enggak bersuara. Kenapa ya?

"Kise-kun? Kenapa mukamu merah sekali?" tanyaku begitu melihat wajah Kise-kun merona hebat sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

Dengan segera, aku memotret kejadian langka barusan~

"Eng... Eng... Ano... M-momoicchi...mengirimiku pesan-ssu... Katanya... Aku harus memperlihatkan foto ini ke pemilih buku itu-ssu... Tapi ini..." kata-kata mengganting Kise-kun membuatku gemas. Langsung saja ku sambar ponselnya dan melihat gambar yang ingin Momoi-san tunjukkan padaku.

"KYA~~~~! MOMOI-SAN JUGA FUJOSHI? WOW! DOUJIN TERBATAS LAINNYA! MANA AKAKURO LAGI! OH MY GOD!" aku langsung histeris begitu melihat bahwa ternyata foto itu adalah foto cover doujin R-18 dengan OTP ku sebagai pairingnya. Dan lagi, itu satu-satunya doujin yang enggak bisa ku dapatkan! Baik di dunia maya maupun dunia nyata. Entah karena apa, sungguh sulit mendapatkannya!

Kisedai hanya melongo karena teriakan histerisku yang nadanya meninggi beberapa oktaf. Tapi ah, masa bodo~ Yang penting, aku harus segera menghubungu Momoi-san sekarang!

Aku langsung mengetik email Momoi-san di ponselku ;tadi aku sempat lihat di pengirimnya; dan langsung mengetik email.

Aku merasa kalau ponsel Kise-kun diambil paksa dari tanganku. Aku mengangkat kepala dan menemukan Kuroko-kun tengah memogang ponsel hitam itu. Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat karena aku terlalu terkejut dengan kemunculan tiba-tibanya.

"Kuroko-kun! Aaaah! Sudahlah!" Aku menggerutu dan melanjutkan mengetik email yang tadi sempat terputus karena Kuroko-kun.

**From : Me (ozuka_kagemi gmail . com)**

**To : Momoi Satsuki (momoisatsuki_00 rocketmail . co . jp)**

**Ini Ozuka Kagemi, yang memiliki doujin AkaKuro itu. _Yoroshiku._ Aku sangat terkejut Momoi-san memiliki doujin yang sangat langka itu. Sangat susah untuk mendapatkannya, bukan? Kalau boleh, aku ingin meminjamnya! Aku sangat menginginkannya sejak lama, tapi tidak kesampaian juga. Haha. Dan ternyata Momoi-san punya!**

**Nanti enggak cuma aku baca. Tapi juga ku scan dan ku printout. Semoga boleh. Hehe**

**-Ozuka-**

Setelah yakin emailku terkirim, aku terdiam saat melihat anak-anak beken itu dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Wajah Kise-kun masih merah padam, Aomine-kun mimisan, Murasakibara-kun menjatuhkan snacknya dan wajahnya memerah, Midorima-kun kacamatanya pecah dan pecahannya berserakan di tanah, Akashi-kun melongo tidak percaya dan wajahnya merah padam, dan Kuroko-kun... eh loh? Wajahnya berbinar-binar?

"Ozuka-san, bukankah ini doujin super langka itu?" tatapan Kuroko terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat mainan manararik. Berbinar-binar antusias. Tapi wajahnya tetap datar itu gimana ceritanya? Tapi kenapa Kuroko-kun tau ya?

"Iya! Aku sudah lama menginginkannya, ternyata Momoi-san punya ya... Aku jadi enggak sabar untuk meminjamnya! Ngomong-ngomong Kuroko-kun... kenapa kau bisa tau kalau itu doujin langka?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Karena aku itu fudanshi," pengakuan dahsyat yang disampaikan dengan ekspresi datar.

Aku langsung menerjang Kuroko-kun, "E~h? Serius? Kita sealiran dong! Yey, temenku nambah nih!" seruku girang sambil tetap memeluk tubuh Kuroko-kun.

"Tapi Ozuka-san, bukankah covernya kurang? Aku masih punya yang lebih lagi di rumah. Tapi Akashi-kun dan 'aku' di situ yang sedang berpose seksi lumayan juga."

Covernya kurang? Masih punya yang lebih di rumah? Jangan-jangan...

"Kau enggak puas sama covernya ya, Kuroko-kun? Tapi ini juga sudah lumayan hot kok. Katanya, ceritanya bagus sekali... Dan katanya lagi, isinya benar-benar menyentuh! Aku sungguh ingin lihaaat! Wah, aku pinjam dong! Stok di rumahku sedang kosong. Aku juga punya yang covernya lagi kissu-kissu sambil pegang-pegang. Mau lihat?"

"Iya, kurang. Katanya sih begitu. Boleh, mau pinjam kapan? Oh? Benarkah? A-"

"OZUKA-CHAAAAN"

Perbincangan antara fujo-fudan yang sadang berlangsung seru terputus ditengah karena teriakan membahana seseorang.

Aku menoleh ke arah suara yang sangat dahsyat itu.

Ah, bukankah itu Momoi-san?

"Momoi-san!"

"Oh, kau yang bernama Ozuka Kagemi-chan ya? Wah, enggak nyangka dapet temen fujo lagi~ Apa lagi anaknya cantik sepertimu~" oh, jadi tadi dia masih belom tau mukaku yang mana dan udah manggil dengan embel-embel '-chan'? Wow.

"Makasih, Momoi-san. Eh, tapi gimana caranya Momoi-san bisa tau kalo aku dan para kisedai ada di sini?" tanyaku bingung. Ya jelas lah. Kan aku enggak ngasih tau tempatku berada sekarang. Lagipula, memang tadi aku minta bertemu?

"Oh, itu. tadi pagi Dai-chan memberitauku, kalau pulang sekolah, mereka akan memanggil si empunya itu doujin di taman belakang sekolah," terang Momoi-san.

Aku cuma bisa ber'oh' ria.

"Ngomong-ngomong Momoi-san, aku pinjam doujinnya dong! Aku sudah enggak sabar nih!" aku langsung ingin meminjam doujin itu begitu aku melihat Momoi-san.

"Enggak sabaran rupanya. Ehehehe... Doujinnya ada di rumahku. Mau ikut? Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin aku sembunyi-sembunyi numpang baca doujinmu. Aish, aku waktu itu enggak kebagian yang itu. Cepet banget habisnya..."

"Boleh nih? Ayo! Enggak kenapa-napa kok, Momoi-san. Hei kalia, mau iku-" aku diam mematung saat melihat anak-anak kisedai yang sempat terlupakan karena perbincangan antar fujo-fudan-fujo itu pada tepar di tanah. Aku enggak ngerti apa yang terjadi dan, kenapa mereka bisa seperti itu?

"Tadi mereka pingsan setelah mengetahui bahwa aku itu fudanshi," jelas Kuroko-kun dengan wajah datar. Entah apa yang terjadi, dia bisa membaca pikiranku yang bingung sama keadaannya mereka.

"O-oh..._souka__..."_

_._

_Nah, gimana nasib para kisedai yang ternyata punya anggota fudanshi?_

_Apakah mereka akan ikut ke rumah Momoi?_

_Apakah hari-hari setelah ini bisa mereka lewati dengan normal?_

_Nantikanlah di chapter selanjutny! Dalam What Heppend Next?_

.

A/N:

/nangis/ Ah, seriusan, ini fic abal banget, orz. Alay, lebay, dan ababil , orz orz orz... Tapi dilain pihak, aku seneng chapter 1 ini kelar /nari/

Karena 1 minggu ini pulang jam 10, mari berharap aku bisa post chapter 2 dalam 1 atau 2 hari /pray/ Tapi untuk selanjutnya, aku enggak janji yaa... /dikutuk/

Aku tau, mungkin ada typo bertebaran, charakter yang OOC, plot yang enggak jelas, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Tapi aku harap, ada yang mau berbaik hari untuk membaca dan meriview fic abal ini.

Kritik, saran/masukan, cacian & makian(semoga enggak ada), flame yang mengerikan(semoga enggak ada), pujian/halah/ akan diterima dengan lapang hati. Aku sih berharap ada riview yang membangun^^ Karena seriously, ini fic abal kuadrat.

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLIESE?

_~Shiori Kurotsu~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yaoi adalah duniaku. Fangirling adalah hobiku. Fujoshi akut adalah diriku._

_Sekian._

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**This Fic © Shiori Kurotsu**

**Rate:** **T for safe**

**Genre: Humor, Romance, de el el**

**Warning! Gaje, OOC, Typos, bahasa nano-nano, Yaoi bertebaran di mana-mana, ga tau humor apa enggak. **_**Tehee~**_

**If you don't like it, it's okay you can click 'back' button. Okay? Because If you don't like don't read.**

**Kamis, 8 Agustus 20xx**

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa. Bangun pagi, sarapan, berangkat ke sekolah, dan yah, rutinitas-rutinitas membosankan yang diulang-ulang setiap harinya. Sampai pernah aku berfikir mungkin akan seru jika ada host club atau hal-hal yang berbau yaoi hardcore live di sekolah. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak mengkhayal.

Tapi aku mempunyai firasat, kalau hari ini akan menjadi hari yang berbeda mengingat tiga hari yang lalu aku sudah resmi menjadi 'teman dekat' Momoi-san. Jadi akan banyak akses untuk melihat hints-hints yang tanpa sadar para GoM itu lalukan. Entah kenapa, angka tiga itu adalah angka kebeuntunganku. Jadi ku pikir, mungkin akan ada hal-hal baik yang terjadi hari ini.

_**Flashback~**_

_Entah sejak kapan aku dan makhluk warna-warni itu sudah berada di dalam kamar milik Momoi-san. Aku tidak terlalu ingat perjalanan menuju sini karena aku terlalu bersemangat. Sepertinya aku mengingat beberapa detil tidak penting di sepanjang jalan tadi._

_Perdebatan enggak penting Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun (aku menganggap ini sebagai hint sehingga aku tidak melupakannya), Murasakibara-kun yang merengek minta ke supermarket terdekat untuk beli cemilan yang katanya sudah habis (terlalu berisik. Jadi aku tidak bisa lupa), Midorima-kun yang ribut karena _lucky item_nya menghilang (sebenarnya benda itu ada di dalam tanya sendiri. Mengingat ini akan selalu membuatku tertawa), dan Akashi-kun yang dengan kekuatan gunting saktinya berhasil mendiamkan makhluk-makluk nista tapi kece tersebut (dan berkatnya, telingaku aman sentosa. Terimakasih Akashi-kun, jasamu akan selalu kuingat)_

_Oke, cukup dengan semua keributan yang enggak penting itu._

"_Nah, ini doujinnya, Ozuka-chan!" lamunanku buyar seketika saat suara Momoi-san memasuki indra pendengaranku. Ini dia yang dari tadi ku tunggu-tunggu~_

_Dalam beberapa menit (yang kata mereka sebenarnya sekitar satu atau dua jam. Walaupun aku meragukan kebenarannya) ke depan, hanya diisi oleh teriakan-teriakan histeris aku dan Momoi-san. Juga isak tangisku yang menyelinap di antara teriakan-teriakan histeris._

_Sungguh, ceritanya sangat menyentuh._

_Kuroko-kun yang ikut-ikut pun sepertinya tadi aku melihat ia menitikkan air mata. Oh, sungguh keajaiban sekali. Mungkin bisa disebut keajaiban dunia kesekian._

"_Momoi-san, doujinnya boleh ku bawa pulang? Ingin ku _scan_ dan ku _share_ di situsku. Kasihan yang belum baca," tanyaku dengan setengah memohon. Aku ingin menyebarkannya karena aku tau betapa susahnya menemukan doujin ini!_

"_Boleh," uwa, aku tidak menyangka akan di- "tapi dengan syarat!" oh, oke. Harusnya aku mengetahui ini._

"_Aku ingin melihat doujin-doujin koleksimu!" huh?_

"_Wah, sangat boleh itu mah! Ke rumahku saja sekalian. Nanti hari sabtu. Tapi Momoi-san juga harus membawa doujin koleksinya ke rumahku! Hehe.."_

"_Kenapa enggak lihat-lihat sekarang saja?"_

"_Kan nanti enggak puas liatnya~"_

_Dengan cepat aku dan Momoi-san akrab. Kelewat akrab malah._

_Anak-anak GoM yang terlupakan melihat-lihat isi lemari buku milik Momoi-san. Yang tentu saja isinya doujin semua. 85% hardcore pula. Emang ya, isi lemarinya fujoshi..._

_Tapi enggak doujin doang sih isinya. Ada juga komik yaoi, atau komik _shoujo_ yang cowoknya ganteng-ganteng. (Aku tau karena aku juga punya semua judul yang Momoi-san punya. Ehehe...)_

_Tapi entah karena apa, masing-masing dari mereka mengambil satu doujin yang covernya ada gambar mereka dengan _pasangannya_ masing-masing. Heran, padahal mereka segitu malunya saat membaca doujinku yang mereka temukan. Tapi kenapa mereka malah sepertinya tambah penasaran?_

_Ada bibit-bibit fudanshi dan bibit-bibit menjanjikan yaoi nih._

_Meski Kuroko-kun sudah menjadi fudanshi, tapi yang lain kan belum. Siapa tau nanti setelah mereka bisa menerima apa yang bernama yaoi, mereka akan mulai pacaran dengan _sesama_nya. Kan aku juga yang untung. Aku, Momoi-san, dan Kuroko-kun sih sebenernya (walau aku inginnya sih, Kuroko-kun juga ikutan). Dapet _service_ gratis. Langsung pula._

_Setelah selesai dengan lamunan enggak penting barusan, aku terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan yang 'WOW' di depanku saat ini._

_Raut wajah dan gestur anak-anak GoM kocak semua, serius. Ada yang numpahin makanan lah, ada yang sudah pingsan lah, ada yang harus ambil kacamata ganti lah, ada yang mimisan lah, ada yang berbinar-binar lah, ada juga yang sudah siap dengan guntingnya-berniat menghabisi doujin yang ada di tangannya tersebut._

_-tunggu._

"_AKASHI-KUN! JANGAN DIGUNTING DOUJINNYA! MEMANG KAU MAU GANTI?! NYARINYA ITU SUSAH TAU!" eh loh? Tadi aku dan Momoi-san teriak barengan ya? Wew, keren sekali._

_Aku langsung menendang gunting itu jauh-jauh. Sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan tangan maupun kaki Akashi-kun. Kalau tidak ku lakukan ini, bisa gawat nanti._

_Tapi emang dasar apes. Guntingnya merobek bungkus snack Murasakibara-kun lalu snacknya berhamburan di atas kepala Midorima-kun. Midorima yang marah karena kepala kotor tidak sengaja meninju Aomine-kun yang sedang mimisan di samping mayat Kise-kun yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Dan Aomine-kun ngamuk habis ketinju Midorima._

_Dan jadilah hari ini ditutup dengan adegan yang sangat absurd. Terlalu banyak darah dan teriakan yang memekakkan telinga sehingga tidak patut untuk dilihat apa lagi dicontoh anak kecil._

_**Flashback end~**_

Drrt drrt

Aku merasakan ponselku bergetar. Ada email masuk. Kira-kira dari siapa ya?

**From : Taiga ( gmail . co . jp)**

**To : Me (ozuka_kagemi gmail . com)**

**Minggu depan aku akan pindah ke SMA Teiko. Entah karena apa ayahku memutuskan untuk pindeh ke SMA itu. Ku dengar kau masuk SMA itu juga kan? Mohon bantuannya ya.**

**Ps: Masih suka yaoi kah? Sudah lama kan, kita tidak bertukar kabar?**

**-Taiga-**

Yahoooo~! Taiga beneran mau pindah sekolah? Ke sekolahku? Yes! Aku seneng bangeeet! Dia itu temen _chat_ku dari SD. Kerena dia itu tinggal lama di Amerika, aku dan dia bisa nyambung pake Bahasa Inggrisnya Amerika. Err... aku bingung.

Kita berdua pernah _video call_ beberpa kali saat aku SMP. Tapi enggak pernah bisa lama karena biayanya mahal. Huft, perbedaan negara itu menyusahkan deh. Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan satu sekolah dengannya. Aku sangat senang! Soalnya kan dia udah kenal aku luar dalam. Ehehe...

**Skip time~**

Teng teng

Saatnya pulang~ Ah, saat pulang adalah saat yang paling menyenangkan! Hari ini aku pulang sendirian karena katanya dia ada reuni sama temen-temennya saat dia ada di SMP. Ah, aku jadi ingat Taiga-kun.

Aku berhenti di depan toko buku langgananku dan masuk ke dalam. Itu adalah toko buku paling lengkap yang pernah ku temui. Bukan lengkap dalam arti yang sebenarnya ya. Lengkap versiku itu, toko buku yang jual komik, novel dan doujin yaoi. Ah, tempat favorit keduaku setelah kamar.

Siapa tau saat ku lihat, sudah ada yang baru. Selain lengkap –dalam versiku-, toko ini sangat _up to date_ mengenai 3 hal utama tersebut.

"_Konnichiwa_, Fuuin-chan. Hari ini aku mampir lihat-lihat ya..." aku menyapa anak pemilik sekaligus penjaga toko ini.

Asakura Fuuin namanya. Seorang anak SMA kelas satu sepertiku tapi kami beda sekolah. Jika satu sekolah, aku pasti tidak perlu ke toko. Kan pesan dan beli di sekolah bisa. Ehehe... Emang dasar aku mau cari gampangnya aja ya.

Aku menemukan toko ini saat sedang pergi mencari beberapa peralatan masak di hari pertamaku tiba di sini. Kebetulan aku sedang ingin mampir ke toko buku jika menemukan satu, dan toko buku pertama yang ku lihat itu ya, toko ini. Dengan segera aku akrab dengan Fuuin-chan yang ternyata juga adalah seorang fujoshi akut..

"Ah, _konnichiwa_ Kagemi-chan. Silahkan dilihat-lihat. Oh iya, kemarin ada yang baru datang," balasnya ramah.

Tuh kan? Apa ku bilang. Toko ini _up to date_.

"Benarkah? Tapi apa nih yang baru datang?" tanyaku antusias sambil mendekat ke kasir.

Fuuin-chan merunduk dan terlihat seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudia, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna coklat muda.

"Apa ini? Ku buka ya, siapa tau isinya doujin~ Loh, tapi kenapa ini bungkusnya belom di buka?"

Fuuin-chan terkekeh pelan. Memang ada yang lucu ya?

"Lihat labelnya deh, Kagemi-chan. Dan kau akan tau~"

Dengan segera, aku mencari-cari label yang dimaksud. Dan ku temukan di bagian belakang di pojok kanan bawah. Ugh, kecil sekali labelnya. Pantas saja tadi aku melewatkannya.

Aku membaca dengan seksama. Bacanya harus hati-hati, supaya tidak ada yang terlewat.

"KYAAA~! BENERAN DOUJIN NIH?! Tapi bukan AkaKuro ya... tunggu, ini... MuraHimu kan?! OH MY GOD! Aku udh lama banget enggak nemu ini pairing! Aku kejatuhan mangga mateng!" seruku girang sambil muter-muter toko enggak jelas.

Tadi saat aku masuk, aku lihat ada beberapa pelanggan yang ada di dalam toko, tapi masa bodo! Aku sedang seneng banget!

Setelah kelelahan, aku baru berhenti muter-muter. Kepalaku juga jadi pusing nih. Emang ya, ternyata nasehat ibuku itu kadang ada benernya.

Terlalu senang itu enggak baik buat kesehatan.

Tapi kadang nasehatnya cuma howaks doang. Enggak berdasar dan enggak masuk akal. Emang dasar emak-emak ya.

"Aku beli! Aku beli! Mumpung uang masih ada nih! Aku beliii!" seruku napsu sambil menyodorkan bungkusan itu ke Fuuin-chan. Aku juga mengeluarkan uang dari saku rok dengan tanganku yang bebas dan meletakkannya di atas meja kasir.

Fuuin-chan hanya tertawa ringan dan mengambil uang serta bungkusan yang berada tanganku. Dengan cekatan, ia me...apa sih bahasanya? Pokoknya intinya mencatat _barcode_ yang tertera dengan sebuah alat yang aku enggak tau namanya.

Dan bonnya pun keluar. Tanda kepemilikan doujin itu sudah pindah sekarang! Sekarang doujin itu sudah resmi menjadi milikku! Huahahaha- uhuk. Oke, ketawa kebanyakan juga enggak baik.

"_Jaa, _Fuuin-chan! Aku mau pulang~!" setelah menerima plastik berisi doujin tersebut, aku langsung cabut pulang. Ingin cepat-cepat membacanya.

Sepanjang jalan, aku bersenandung kecil. Lagu yang ku senandungkan itu adalah salah satu lagu kesukaanku.

_She is my Senior_ yang dinyanyikan Supercell.

Lagu yang akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatianku karena selain enak di dengar, suara vokalisnya juga unik dan liriknya keren. Koeda adalah nama si vokalis. Walaupun dia menggantikan vokalis lama, Nagi, suaranya enggak kalah enak.

_Naiteru atashi MAMA ha sotto shitoitekureru~ (When I cry, my mom gives me space_)  
_Amai amai KYANDI sotto oite shiranpuri shite~ (and leaves a sweet candy for me, pretending not to know)_

_Shoppai namida~ (Salty tears)  
Karakkarana namida~ (Cold tears)  
MAMA mo kitto shitterun- (I'm sure mom knows...)_

"Aduh!" aku mengaduh pelan saat merasa bahwa barusan aku menabrak seseorang. Otomatis aku langsung membungkuk untuk minta maaf. Karena, bagaimana pun juga, kejadian barusan itu karena kelalaianku.

"_Gomen nasai!_ Aku enggak bermaksud menabrakmu. _Hontaou ni gomen nasai!_" kataku sambil membungkukkan badan. Aku belum sempat melihat siapa yang ku tabrak karena tadi aku otomatis meminta maaf.

"Eh, enggak masalah kok. Sudah, jangan membungkuk terus," balasnya lembut.

Kok aku merasa pernah mendengar suaranya ya? Tapi di mana? Rasanya _deja vu_ banget.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan terkejut saat melihat wajahnya.

"Tatsuya?!" aku refleks meneriakkan namanya. Dia adalah orang yang beberapa tahun lalu pernah tak sengaja ku temui di Bali saat aku liburan. Kejadiannya persis sama seperti saat ini.

Aku berjalan sambil melamun dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang. Aku meminta maaf dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, selanjutnya kami mengobrol dengan akrab dan bahkan saling bertukar email. Sejak itu, kami sering bertukar email. Walaupun hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar atau basa basi.

"Ah, Kagemi! Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya," ku lihat Tatsuya juga kaget saat melihat wajahku. Tapi nampaknya dia masih ingat.

"Um. Sudah 3 tahun, eh? Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku basa basi.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu ada di Jepang?" wajahnya terlihat lucu. Hihi, jadi ingat saat kita bertemu di Bali. Tapi waktu itu wajahnya masih imut imut. Sekarang dia udah jadi ganteng. Dan tinggi. Hahaha...

Sepertinya aku lupa memberitaunya kalau aku akan bersekolah di Jepang. Aduh, maaf ya...

"Baik kok. Ah, aku lupa memberitaumu ya... mulai kelas satu SMA, aku akan bersekolah di Jepang. Maaf, aku lupa. _Tehee~_" jawabku sambil minta maaf setengah bercanda.

"Oh, _souka_. Sekolah di mana?" tanyanya antusias. Sepertinya dia senang mengetahui aku bersekolah di negara yang sama dengannya. Walaupun belum tentu sekolahnya satu daerah denganku.

"SMA Teiko. Kalau kamu?"

"SMA Yosen. Walaupun enggak satu daerah, sepertinya cukup dekat."

Aku hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tatsuya, kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanyaku balik. Kan dia sendiri yang bilang kalau kita berdua bersekolah di daerah yang berbeda. Jangan bilang kalau dia tinggal di Tokyo?!

"Ah, aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan. Lagipula, malam ini Taiga akan datang ke Jepang. Aku ingin menjemputnya. Dan karena aku sedang senggang, ku pikir tidak buruk juga aku datang beberapa jam sebelumnya untuk berkeliling Tokyo. Berapa kalipun aku berkeliling, rasanya tidak pernah bosan. Kota ini terlalu besar dan selalu memiliki hal-hal yang menarik untuk di lihat. Ah, maaf. Kau tidak kenal orang ini tapi aku menceritakannya padamu," jelasnya panjang lebar. Sudah panjang lebar, dia minta maaf untuk hal yang enggak perlu lagi.

Tapi bodoh rasanya aku memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk membenarkan penjabarannya tenatng Tokyo karena aku menyukai kota ini!

Sepertinya dia belum tau kalau aku sudah kenal Taiga sejak aku duduk di bangku SD.

"Aku sudah mengenal Taiga lebih lama dibanding aku mengenalmu, tau. _Nee_ Tatsuya, bolehkah aku ikut menjemputnya? Aku kengen padanya," pintaku dengan sebuah cengiran menghiasi wajahku.

"Kau kenal Taiga? Aku tidak menyangkanya. Boleh saja, tapi bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?" Tatsuya mangut-mangut sok mengerti. Tapi sepertinya dia beneran ngerti sih.

"Ah, orang tuaku sedang berlibur di Indonesia. Mungkin bulan depan baru bisa menengok ke sini. Lagipula, mereka berencana untuk tinggal di sana," terangku. Lebih tepatnya sih, mereka sedang berlibur di Pulau Belitung. Aku dan orang tuaku pernah sekali berlibur di sana. Tapi hanya 4 hari. Dan sepertinya mereka belum puas. Jadi, mereka memutuskan untuk sekali lagi berlibur di sana.

Sebenarnya siapa sih, yang sudah dewasa?

"Oh, kalau begitu, kita bertemu di depan sekolahmu saja, bagaimana?"

"Eeeeh... Kenapa di depan sekolahku?" tanyaku setengah protes. Walaupun aku enggak punya masalah kalau kita berdua bertemu di sana, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa aneh saja.

"Kan lebih mudah. Kau tau tempatnya, aku juga tau. Lebih mudah untuk bertemu kan?" jawabannya cukup logis ternyata.

"Oke deh. Jam berapa?"

"Coba ku lihat... Pesawat Taiga mendarat jam 7. Kalau begitu, kita bertemu jam 6. Takutnya kita terjebak macet. Dan jangan lupa gunakan jaket atau sweter. Angin malam tidak baik untuk tubuh," ternyata sifatnya tidak berubah sejak dulu. Saat di Bali, di ajuga mengkhawatirkan kesehatanku yang suka duduk sendirian di tepi panjai saat malam hari.

Dan dari yang ku dengar dari Taiga, sifatnya sangat cocok sebagai figur seorang kakak. (Taiga pernah menceritakan tentang Tatsuya beberapa bulan setelah pertemuanku dengan Tatsuya di Bali. Dan Taiga menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak yang bisa diandalkan!)

"Sip, jangan khawatir. Aku pulang dulu ya, Tatsuya. _Mata nee!_" aku pamit sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Bukan senyum sih. Lebih tepatnya cengiran sambil melabaikan tangan.

"_Jaa_! Hati-hati di jalan!"

.

.

_Nah, bagaimana kelanjutannya?_

_Apakah mereka berdua bisa menjemput Kagami dengan selamat?_

_Apakah Kagami bisa bersekolah di Teiko dengan aman dan tentram?_

_Bagaimana nasib GoM selanjutnya?_

_Tunggu di chapter berikutnya!_

.

.

**B****alesan review:**

**Unknownwers : **Iya bener banget XD Mereka emang pas abis bwt jujo-fudan XD soal typo.. makasih udh ngingetin/bungkuk2/ selain itu aku nemu banyak typo lainnya, orz. Padahal udha ku cek beberapa kali, orz. Pairing... Yaoi dong XD /dibuang/ Makasih udh review yaaa/peluk cium/ Ini chapter 2 nya udah apdet, semoga memuaskaaan...

**Akira Yui: **Aki-san /seenaknya manggil/ ini udh apdet ;3 semoga suka yaa... Etto... kalo itu sih... aku enggak buka request OC. Maaf ya... Soalnya nnti aku bingung sendiri, orz. Makasih udh review /peluk cium/

.

Fyuuuh, akhirnya chapter 2 selesai! /lap keringet/

Walaupun aku tau, kualitasnya enggak meningkat sedikitpun, aku bisa nyelesein ini dalam 2 hari! /bangga/ /dibuang/

Aku tau, aku tau! Mungkin aja masih ada typo(atau malah banyak) yang bertebaran di sini. Juga keOOCan chara. Dan Kegajean dan kealayan cerita, orz orz orz...

Hell yeah, aku nemu kurang kebih 10 typo. Kayaknya sih enggak pas 10. Kurang dari itu rasanya. Tapi kan...*sigh* udh di cek beberapa kali aja masih banyak typo. Emang dasar aku enggak teliti! Apa lagi ini yang enggak ku cek ulang. Lagi males soalnya /ditendang/

Tolong bagi yang melihat atau menemukan typo atau kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya bisa memberitaukan padaku lewat review^^ /ngarep/

Kritik dan saran, cacian dan makian juga flame(jangan sampe), kalau bisa pujian dan kata 'bagus'(ngarep) akan diterima dengan lapang hati.

Kalau 2 yang pertama dan 2 yang terakhir sih, aku terima dengan senang hati XD/dibuang/

Btw, She is my Senior itu lagu bwt tugas senbud. Di suruh nyanyiin lagi mancanegara asia selain indonesia. Aku dan temenku yang msh setia berkeliaran di fandom kuroshitsuji dan KHR kan otaku merangkap fujoshi yang menyukai jepang termasuk grup supercell(?) mengusulkan make lagu itu. Yang lain enggak protes sih, jadinya make tu lagu.

Awalnya aku enggak terlalu suka suaranya koeda. Aku lbh suka suaranya nagi. Tapi lama lama, aku malah jatuh cinta sama suaranya koeda XD

Ohiya, ohiya~ tadi aku sempet nntn kuroshitsuji s1 yg bagian ciel dipakein korset. Oh my god! Sumpah, imajinasi langsung meliar hbs nntn itu XD apa lagi ekspesinya ciel... /blush/ trs omongan ambiguny ciel n sebas.../blush/ APA LAGI DESAHAN ERONYA CIEEEEL! KYAAA~!/dibuang/

Oke, abaikan curcolan enggak penting dan kepanjangan di atas.

Akhir kata, beminat untuk meriview dan menunggu chapter 3 update?

_~Shioro Kurotsu~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ada temanku yang tinggl di Indonesia pernah berkata,_

"_Kagami sama Himuro itu cocok buat _couple_ tau. Liat aja, mereka make cincin yang sama. Di jari tengah tangan kiri lagi! Itu kan artinya mereka udah tunangan! Duh, pas itu mereka msh bocah unyu lagi~!"_

_Walaupun itu benar, aku enggak akan mengakuinya._

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**This Fic © Shiori Kurotsu**

**Rate:** **T for safe**

**Genre: Humor, Romance, de el el**

**Warning! Gaje, OOC, Typos, bahasa nano-nano, Yaoi bertebaran di mana-mana, ga tau humor apa enggak. **_**Tehee~**_

**If you don't like it, it's okay you can click 'back' button. Okay? Because If you don't like don't read.**

**Kamis, 8 Agustus 20xx**

Hm, karena bingung mau pake baju apa, aku akhirnya memakai baju yang seperti biasa saja. Baju lengan pendek dan celana jins. Tentu saja aku memakai jaket. Toh, lagipula aku kan cuma jemput Taiga, ngapain tadi susah-susah milih baju ya?

Sekarang aku ada di depan SMA Teiko. Karena ku pikir datang beberapa menit lebih cepat tidak ada salahnya, di sinilah aku. Menunggu Tatsuya di depan sekolahku seperti seorang cewek yang lagi dimabuk cinta menunggu pacarnya dan akan malam jumatan berdua.

Harusnya malam mingguan ya? Biarin deh. Tapi kalau malam jumatan, pasangan itu enggak akan berdua doang. Kan banyak yang jb-jb ikutan. Itu loh, yang transparan, enggak punya kaki, sama terbang-terbang enggak jelas.

Oke, abaikan.

Untung saja beberapa menit kemudian, Tatsuya datang dengan mobilnya- tunggu. Mobil? Bukankah anak kelas 1 SMA belum boleh bawa mobil ya?

"Kagemi! Udah nunggu lama?" tanyanya ramah saat wajahnya berada dalam satu garis lurus denganku.

Aku ngomong apa sih?

"Enggak, baru kok. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu bawa mobil itu ilegal tau," balasku dengan agak ketus. Ya, habisnya, kalau nanti kita berud ketangkep polisi gimana? Aku enggak mau kena denda, plis. Apa lagi buat polisi-polisi buncit yang kerjanya enggak becus-ups, itu di suatu negara di Benua Asia ya. Bukan di Jepang. Tapi siapa tau aja ntar ketauan terus di denda.

"_Maa, maa..._ Enggak akan ketauan kok. Lagian aku udah bawa mobil dari kelas 1 SMP saat tinggiku sudah cukup. Dan untungnya, aku enggak pernah ketangkep," jelasnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Gimana aku bisa tenang coba! Uuuh, enggak nyangka kamu itu badung juga ternyata," sahutku sebal sambil berjalan ke pintu yang buat penumpang. Tentu saja aku duduk di depan.

"Hm~ Amerika itu negara bebas. Lagian jarang ada yang peduli tuh. Paling yang ada malah ngajak balapan liar pas malem-malem. Ah, ayo jalan. Nanti kita terlambat menjemput Taiga," sahutnya tenang.

Uh~ aku lupa dia dari SD tinggal di Amerika yang menganut paham kebebasan dan baru balik ke Jepang saat kelas 3 SMP. Tatsuya itu aslinya Jepang. Tapi karena urusan bisnis ayahnya, dia harus tinggal di Amerika selama beberapa tahun.

Tapi bebasnya kebablasan sumpah. Masa anak baru lulus SD ngendarain mobil enggak ada yang peduli? Kacau enggak sih?

"Ya, ya... _Whatever_. Aku enggak menaruh minat sama kehidupan Amerika. _America is just a shitty country, you know? They make this world in a mess. Arggh, i don't care about that country!_" seruku kesal seraya menghempaskan diri ke jok kursi depan di samping Tatsuya dan menutup pintu mobil dengan keras.

Entah kenapa aku marah-marah pake Bahasa Inggris.

"Hey, hey. _I know you hate America. But that doesn't make you can break that door. I bought this cat with my own money_," Tatuya membalas dengan nada kesal. Ups, sepertinya aku membuatnya marah.

"Ups, _I'm sorry. I wasn't think to break this door. Please forgive me,_" aku minta maaf dengan suara memelas. Serius, aku enggak suka ngebuat orang lain marah sama aku kecuali aku mau dia marah sama aku. Eng... aku bingung.

"_Apologize accept. Shall we go now? We spent so much time for this unimportant chit-chat_," Tatsuya memaafkanku tanpa berpikir dua kali. Aku bersyukur memiliki teman yang baik seperti ini.

"Un. Nanti Taiga nnggunya kelamaan," balasku sambil melepas jaket dan membuka jendela. Entah kenapa aku tidak suka memakai jaket

**Skip time~**

"Taiga~! Sini, sini!" seruku saat melihat sosok Taiga yang baru saja keluar bandara. Uwa... dia sekarang bahkan lebih tinggi daripada Tatsuya! Dan, pfft! Ternyata bentuk alisnya enggak berubah ya. Tetap bercabang dua seperti dulu~

Taiga yang mendengar namanya di panggil, sotak menengok ke arahku dan Tatsuya. Aku dapat melihat matanya membelalak kaget sebelum akhirnya dia bergerak menuju tampat kami menunggu.

"Tatsuya! Kagemi! Kalian menjemputku?" tanyanya saat sudah berada di depan kami. Di tangannya terdapat dua koper besar yang aku bisa pastikan kalau koper itu berat.

"Yo, Taiga. Lama tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tatsuya mengabaikan pertanyaan Taiga dan malah balik bertanya. Kasihan Taiga, dikacangin sama orang yang udah dia anggep kakak sendiri.

"Oi Tatsuya! Jangan mengabaikanku! Apa maksudnya ini, Kagemi?!" seru Taiga dengan kesal. Lah, dia balik nyemprot ke aku. Emang dasar _Tiger_ satu ini!

"Tadi Tatsuya bilang, dia ingin menjemputmu. Jadi aku ikut saja. Lagipula, kan kita sudah lama enggak ketemu muka. Jadi boleh saja dong, aku ikut," jawabku santai.

"Yasudah. Tapi memang orang tuamu enggak ngelarang?" duh, pikirannya ni duo sodara-enggak-berhubungan-darah sama aja ya. kalo enggak basket, ya... pokoknya mereka kayak telepati aja.

"Aku males jelasin lagi. Yang penting orang tuaku lagi di Indonesia. Dah, gitu aja," jawabku simpel. Males jelasin hal yang sama dua kali. Apa lagi sama si Baka-gami satu ini.

"Hm..." Taiga cuma ngangguk-ngangguk kayak ayam lagi matokin beras.

"Yuk, pulang. Sudah semakin larut. Kasihan Kagemi, nanti kemalaman," Tatsuya emang cowok paling perhatian yang pernah ada!

"Enggak masalah kok, lagian aku biasa tidur larut. Paling cepet jam 10. Mampir makan dulu yuk, aku laper nih. Belom makan malem dan sekarang udah jam 8. Kita ngobrol kok kayaknya baru sebentar tapi ternyata udah lama ya," sangkalku halus. Lagipula, aku juga belum ngantuk. Ngapain aku pulang kalo di apartemen enggak ngapa-ngapain?

Aku emang tinggal di apatermen milik ayahku. Karena ayahku ada di Indonesia, aku pinjem apartemennya deh. Daripada nyewa apartemen lain? Rugi kan?

"Kagemi, perempuan itu enggak boleh tidur larut. Nanti bisa merusak kulit kalau tidur selarut itu," nasihat Tatsuya. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Padahal aku bukan sodara atau sodara-enggak-sedarah kayak Taiga. Tapi dia bisa seperhatian itu! Aw.. aku tersanjung.

"Tatsuya benar, Kagemi. Tapi kan sekarang baru jam 8, makan dulu aja yuk! Aku lapar nih!" yes! Ada yang sependapat! Duh, aku sayang kamu, Taiga!

Aku memasang tampang ayo-cepat-makan-aku-lapar dengan efek bling bling. Ku lihat Tatsuya menghela nafas. Mungkin sedikit jengah melihat tingkah dua orang di depannya. Ehehe...

"Oke, oke... Aku enggak pernah bisa menang dari kalian berdua dalam hal ginian. Yuk, makan," ujar Tatsuya pasrah. Akhirnya! Makaaan!

**Skip time~**

**Sabtu, 10 Agustus 20xx**

"_Ohayou_, Ozuka-cha~n!"

Aku mendengar suara familiar yang meneriakkan namaku tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Momoi-san tengah berjalan dan melambai ke arahku.

Momoi-san adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku berada di depan _Cafe Alouette_ yang berlokasi tak jauh dari rumahku. Masih ingat obrolan duo fujoshi di rumah Momoi-san? Maksudnya itu aku dan Momoi-san. Jika masih ingat, berarti kaian bukan pelupa sepertiku.

"_Ohayou_, Momoi-san. Bawa koper? Memang mau ke mana? Lagi pula, apakah itu sudah semuanya?" tanyaku iseng. Melihat Momoi-san membawa sebuah koper besar yang kira-kira aku muat jika masuk kedalamnya –isinya tentu saja doujin-doujin koleksinya- yang terlihat sangat menggembung membuatku ingin sekali menggodanya.

"Mou! Ozuka-chan jaha~!" balas Momoi-san sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Aku hanya terkekek pelan sambil mengajaknya segera bergegas ke, "ayo, tempat tinggalku enggak jauh dari sini."

Walaupun aku enggak bisa lihat Momoi-san, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau Momoi-san mengangguk mengiyakan. Akupun melangkah dengan riang.

**Skip time~**

"_Tadaima~_" ujarku dan Momoi-san bersamaan sembari aku membuka pintu depan apartemenku.

"_Okaeri~_" ada orang di apartemenku rupanya.

-tunggu. Bukankah aku tinggal sendiri? Lalu, siapa itu? Aku merasakan bulu kudukku meremang. Mungkinkah pencuri? Enggak mungkin. Kalau benar pencuri, sekarang aku sudah terkapat berlumurkan darah. Lalu, hantu? Enggak mungkin juga ya. suara hantu kan parau-parau serak berat gitu.

Aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang ada di dalam apartemen milikku –ralat, apartemen milik ayahku yang sekarang ditempati olehku.

Dan aku terkejut dengan apa yang ku temukan.

"Taiga?! Tatsuya?! Luca?!" seruku kaget. Jelas saja. Siapa sih, yang tidak kaget ketika kau hanya keluar sebentar dan saat kembali ada tiga makhluk berjenis kelamin cowok yang mengatakan '_okaeri_'? Ih, horor banget.

"Habis ke mana, kak?" cowok berpostur sedang yang sedang duduk di sofa sampil seenaknya saja menonton tv di ruang tengahku bertanya dengan nada malas.

"Luca! Harusnya aku yang tanya! Kamu kenapa bisa ada di sini?! Dan Tatsuya juga Taiga! Kenapa kalian bisa ada di apartemanku, huh?! Kalian masuk dari mana?! Dari jendela?!" aku meneror mereka bertiga dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Ah, kalau itu... tadi saat aku dan Taiga ingin berkunjung ke apartenmu, kau tidak ada di rumah. Sudah berkali-kali aku menekan bel. Tapi tidak ada yang menbuka pintu. Saat ingin pulang, kami bertemu dengan Luca. Dia mengajak kami masuk ke dalam. Dan, begitulah," terang Tatsuya tenang.

Dan oh iya, Luca punya duplikat kunci apartemen ini. Selain dia, ibu dan ayahku juga punya. Ah, aku lupa tadi. Tapi kenapa dua makhluk lainnya tau letak apartemenku? Apakah aku memberitau mereka?

"_Nee_ Ozuka-chan, siapa itu? Keren deh~" Momoi-san berbisik di telingaku. Uh, emang ya, isi pikirannya fujoshi. Kalo enggak, cowoknya keren, atau enggak cowoknya manis atau cantik.

"Perkenalkan, yang paling tinggi, berambut merah, dan beralis cabang namanya Kagami Taiga. Yang rambutnya hitam dan agak panjang, namanya Himuro Tetsuya. Yang paling pendek dan berambut hitam jabrik itu adikku, Luca," aku memperkenalkan ketiga makhluk absurd barusan pada Momoi-san.

"Kalian, ini Momoi Satsuki-san. Temen satu angkatanku di Teiko. Jangan macam-macam dengannya," kalimat terakhir ku tekankan pada mereka. Tau sendiri kan, bagaimana badannya Momoi-san itu? Bikin cowok manapun ngiler.

"Oke," jawab ketiga cowok itu kompak.

"Momoi Satsuki _desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasi~_" Momoi-san memperkenalkan dirinya dengan agak hiperaktif. Pagi ini dia makan berapa banyak gula ya, kira-kira?

"_Yoroshiku_, Momoi-san. Himuro Tatsuya _desu,_" sahut Tatsuya. Ah, dia emang sopan orangnya. Sebelas-duabelas sama Kuroko-kun.

"_Yoroshiku_. Kagami Taiga err... _desu_," Kagami membalasnya dengan canggung. Mana ada yang ketinggalan lagi. Emang ya, si tiger satu ini...

"Hm. Salam kenal," Lucaaa! Kamu enggak sopan banget sih, kenalin diri kamu kek gitu! Dasar bocah!

"Luca! Jangan enggak sopan gitu dong! Momoi-san kan lebih tua dari kamu! Lagian dia itu tamu! Sopan santun kamu ke mana sih?!" aku mengomel pada adikku yang super cuek ini. Demi Aomine-kun yang tiba-tiba jadi transparan! Dia kelewat cuek!

"Sudahlah, Ozuka-chan. Lagipula, aku tidak mempermasalhkannya," Momoi-san berusaha menenangkanku dari kemarahan.

"Tuh, denger kan, kak? Dia aja enggak mempermasalahin. Kenapa jadi kakak yang sewot sih?" Luca membalas sambil tetap tidak menatapku.

Dasar bocah sial!

.

.

_Nah, bagaimana dengan keadaan apartemen itu setelahnya?_

_Apakah akan ada badai yang menghancurkannya?_

_Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_

_Silahkan tunggu chapter berikutnya~_

.

.

**Balasan Review untuk yang tidak memakai akun:**

**Akira Yui:** Ara~ harus bisa dibayangin dong~ ehehe~ Yup, aku juga mikirnya gitu XD kan kagami sm di dim kayak musuh bebuyutan XD Makasih yaaaa, udah mau baca n meripiu fic ini QwQ aku cinta kamu Akira XD/peluk cuim/ /sksd/ /dibuang/

.

.

/sujud2/ maaaaaaaaaaf! Seminggu kemaren aku enggak bisa publish karena ada penghalang bernama UAS /nangis/ mana yang terakhir itu IPS lagi /nangis/

TAPI ITU SEMUA TELAH BERLALUUUU~~~! /bahagia/

Ini silahkan chapter 3 nya~ Semoga suka ya~ /tebar bunga terus kabur/

Kira-kira besok udah apdet~ doakan yaa~~

_~Shiori Kurotsu~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Banyak yang bilang, Akashi-kun adalah makhluk jelmaan iblis yang turun dari neraka._

_Tapi kalau ku bilang, Akashi-kun adalah salah satu makhluk paling imut yang pernah ada._

_Jika disandingkan dengan Murasakibara-kun sih, terlihat begitu._

_Bukannya aku nge_ship_ mereka. Aku tetep setia sama AkaKuro kok. Tapi aku mulai melirik MuraAka karena melihat beberapa _fanart_ yang enggak ketulungan imutnya._

_Oh tuhan, bantu aku memilih..._

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**This Fic © Shiori Kurotsu**

**Rate:** **T for safe**

**Genre: Humor, Romance, de el el**

**Warning! Gaje, OOC, Typos, bahasa nano-nano, Yaoi bertebaran di mana-mana, ga tau humor apa enggak. **_**Tehee~**_

**If you don't like it, it's okay you can click 'back' button. Okay? Because If you don't like don't read.**

**Senin, 12 Agustus 20xx**

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saat sinar matahari menembus jendela apartemenku. Sudah pagi rupanya. Ah, aku masih lelah. Kemarin adalah hari paling melelahkan yang pernah aku alami. Aku butuh istirahat ekstra.

Kau tau, ternyata Taiga, Tatsuya, serta Momoi-san jadi menginap di apartemanku. Entah bagaimana awalnya, pokoknya mereka jadi menginap di apartemen ini. Untung saja ada dua kamar di sini. Satu kamar dihuni oleh ku dan Momoi-san, dan kamar yang satu lagi dihuni tiga makhluk jejadian itu.

Masa bodoh kalau mereka tidur berhimpitan. Memangnya aku peduli?

Tapi aku juga puas karena bisa membaca seluruh, ya, seluruh koleksi Momoi-san. Tawa, tangis dan jeritan bahagia menggema sepanjang hari.

Oh, jangan lupa dengan _fan service_ Taiga dan Tatsuya. Walaupun aku tidak suka pairing mereka, tapi lumayan lah, bayaran karena menginap.

_**Flashback~**_

_Aku baru dari toko kue terdekat untuk membeli sebuah kue yang ukurannya 'wow'. Susah payah aku membawa kue super itu pulang ke apartemen. Ini semua bermula ketika aku kalah suit dengan makhluk-makhluk nista itu._

_Sial sekali sih._

_Sudah begitu, saat aku masuk, yang menyambutku adalah terjangan Taiga yang memang sangat cepat tanggap terhadap segala jenis makanan. Sebelas-duabelas sama si Ungu Tinggi Besar yang ada di sekolah dalah hal porsi makan._

_Selanjutnya, Tatsuya dan Taiga membantuku memotong kue rasaksa itu. Hey, kan aku tidak setinggi kue abnormal itu yang tingginya ditambah tinggi meja!_

_Tentu saja Taiga memotong bagiang yang luar binasa untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku sih, bersyukur. Kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi yang akan menghabiskan kue nista itu?_

_Tapi dia juga yang memesan kue super ini. Jadi aku bingung harus bersyukur atau malah mengutuknya._

_Acara makan kuenya dihiasi oleh cerita dan canda tawa. Dan jangan lupakan adegan lempar-lempar kue Taiga dengan Luca._

_Setelah itu aku marah besar dan berjanji akan mencincang mereka berdua juga apartemenku tidak bersih seperti sedia kala dalam waktu 10 menit._

_Untungnya mereka cepat membersihkannya. Aku jadi tidak perlu mengotori apartemenku dengan darah mereka deh._

_Jangan salah sangka. Aku tidak sadis begini setiap saat. Hanya pada waktu-waktu tertentu, yaitu saat aku marah pada seseorang._

"_Taiga, di pipimu ada kue tuh," teguran Tatsuya pada Taiga membuat ku dan Momoi-san sontak menoleh. Entah kenapa tapi hati nuraniku menyuruhku untuk menoleh. Mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu yang manarik._

_Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, Tatsuya membersihkan noda kue itu dengan lidahnya, wajah Taiga merona, dan jeritan fujoshi membahana._

_._

"_Taiga! Jangan-jangan kau suka dengan Tatsuya ya?!" aku memulai introgasi satelah keadaan hening.._

"_H-Hey! Apa-apaan itu?! Aku bukan _gay_!" Taiga berusaha membela dirinya sekuat tenaga._

"_Tapi itu! Rona di wajahmu menunjukkan hal yang sebaliknya tau! Jangan berbohong padaku!" aku kembali menyudutkannya. Nada yang kulontarkan terdengar mengintimidasi. Bukannya aku kesal karen dia _gay_, tapi kenapa harus sama Tatsuya?! Enggak! Aku tidak merestui!_

"_Itu refleks, bodoh! Bukannya memang itu reaksi yang normal ya?!" Taiga balas melawan._

_Eh, iya sih. Rona di wajah itu bisa karena refleks akan sesuatu... ARGH! Sudahlah! Kali ini aku melepaskanmu, Taiga! Tapi lihat saja nanti!_

"_Cih! Sudahlah, lebihh baik bantu aku merapikan piring-piring kotor ini! Kali ini ku lepaskan kau, Taiga."_

_**Flashback end~**_

Aku mulai bersiap-siap agar tidak terlambat. Hari ini hari senin, bung.

Membereskan apartemen, masak, sarapan, sikat gigi, mandi, mengenakan seragam dan segala tetek bengek lainnya kulakukan dengan cepat.

Mungkin urutan kegiatan pagiku agak aneh untuk kalian. Tapi itulah yang urutan yang biasa ku lakukan saat ada di Indonesia. Dan kebiasaan itu terbawa sampai sini deh.

Aku bergegas berangkat sekolah. Bukannya sudah mau telat sih, tapi ya... kebiasaan aja. Dari dulu ibuku keras sih. Keras banget malah. Cenderung kaku dan gampang tersinggung.

Sesampainya di halte bus, aku melihat Midorima-kun sedang bersama sesorang. Berduaan menunggu bus datang. Serius tuh?! Siapa, siapa?

Tingginya tidak seberapa dibandingkan Midorima-kun. Rambutnya hitam pekat. Senyum ceria yang senantiasa melekat di wajahnya.

-_tunggu... Kok kayaknya aku kenal ya? Tapi siapa?_

"_Ohayou,_ Midorima-kun dan... siapa ini?" aku menyapa mereka berdua dengan formal. Aku tidak mau imejku jelek di mata orang yang baru ku kenal. Aku masih punya harga diri, kawan.

"Oh, kenalan Shin-chan? Kenalkan, namaku Takao Kazunari! Teman satu sekolah ya? seragamnya sama!"

Ping-pong!

Aku ingat sekarang! Dia adalah ukenya Midirima-kun! Eng... tapi aku juga suka kalo Midorima-kun jadi uke. Ini gimana dong? Ehm, maksudku sejauh yang ku lihat di _fanart_ di Indonesia sih, ada yang MidoTaka, ada yang TakaMido.

Takao-kun membalas sapaanku dengan riang. Tentu saja senyum lima jarinya tetap bertengger dengan manis.

"Salam kenal ya, Takao-kun! Namaku Ozuka Kagemi. Iya, aku teman satu angkatan dengannya. Ngomong-ngomong... kalian ini jadian enggak?" ups, keceplosan. Aku sudah terlanjur pengen tau sih!

Ku lihat kacamata Midorima-kun jatuh dan pecah. Wajahnya memerah dengan hebat dan matanya melotot. Wow, reaksinya biasa dong, mas.

Reaksi Takao-kun juga enggak jauh-jauh dari si Megane Tsundere itu. Sepertinya ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dan lihat, wajahnya merona sampai telinga! Matanya juga melotot. Hey kalian, jangan pasang tampang begitu dong!

Tidak ada yang membuka mulut untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya Takao-san mengambil inisiatif memecah keheningan.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-Ano... O-Ozu-chan... K-K-K-Kenapa kau menyimpulkan begitu?" Takao-kun berbicara dengan tergagap. Dan gagapnya parah, asli.

"Enggak kenapa-kenapa sih. Tapi sih, aku berharapnya gitu," aku membalasnya dengan enteng. Aku tidak terlalu peduli jika ada satu orang lagi yang tau hobiku. Toh, si Megane itu juga sudah tau.

"..._souka..._"

"Ah iya, kalu bukan pasangan, hubungan kalian ini apa dong? Terlihat dekat sekali ya," aku sempat lupa bertanya saat melihat reaksi lebay mereka.

"Kami tetangga dan teman dari kami umur 2 tahun~ Terlihat dekat ya? Kan memang dekat~ Iya kan, Shin-chan?" sepertinya keceriaan Takao-kun sudah kembali dari tempat peristirahatannya.

Apaan sih ini?

"Oh... Pantas terlihat dekat sekali ya... Takao-kun di SMA mana? Bukan di Teiko kan ya?"

"Un. Aku di SMA Shuutoku. Tapi aku mau sekolah bareng Shin-chan!" Takao-kun mengeluarkan nada merajuk dan memeluk lengan Midorima-kun dengan manja.

U-uwaa... _fan sevice_ gratisan... di halte pula... INI DI DEPAN UMUM SODARA-SODARA!

Yakin deh, pasti tampangku aneh banget. Aku ngerasa kalo aku nga_blush_, mangap, dan ada aura bling-bling menyilaukan sebagai latarnya.

-dan jangan lupakan ponselku yang sedari tadi memotret adegan 'aw' barusan.

Dan lagi... GAYANYA UDAH BEGINI TAPI ENGGAK MAU NGAKU PACARAN GIMANA CERITANYA?!

Mungkin emang enggak pacaran, mengingat reaksi Midorima atas doujin beberapa hari lalu. Tapi kalo dari pihak Takao-kun... aku jamin seribu persen Takao-kun ada perasaan spesial sama Midorima-kun. Tapi masa Midorima-kun enggak nyadar sih? Enggak peka atau gimana?

"B-Bisnya sudah datang...-nanodayo"

Aku tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Midorima-kun yang dari tadi terlupakan. Dan juga bus yang mengintrupsi acara bincang-bincang berhadiah pagi ini.

Berhadiah _fan service_ maksudnya...

**Skip time~**

Aku memandang ke luar jendela yang posisinya tepat di sebelahku. Kan tempat dudukku ada di samping jendela, di belakang lagi. Jadi kalau sedang bosan dengan pelajaran, aku bisa tidur atau menatap ke luar tanpa harus ketahuan. Tempat yang stategis bukan?

Aku berpikir akan bertanya empat mata dengan Takao-kun. Aku mau menanyakan perasaannya pada Midorima-kun. Tapi nanti pas pulang sekolah.

Habis, melihat tingkah lakunya sepanjang di bus tadi... rasanya agak mustahil dia enggak punya perasaan apa-apa sama Midorima-kun...

"Ozuka, bacakan halaman 27."

Aku langsung buru-buru berdiri dan membuyarkan lamunanku barusan.

"_Ha-hai_."

**Skip time~**

Istirahat ini aku lebih memilih makan siang sendirian di atap, salah satu tempat favoritku selain perpustakaan dan kamar. Selain karena tenang, aku juga bisa mendapat privasi.

Namun saat aku membuka pintu atap, aku melihat Akashi-kun merenung sendirian di tepi pagar. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi sepertinya dia sedang depresi? Citanya ditolakkah? Atau dia mulai menjadi fudanshi dan OTPnya tidak bersatukah?

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengkhayal, aku mendengar suara Akashi-kun.

"Haaah... Atsushi..."

Apa? Apa yang barusaja dia katakan? Dia memanggil nama Murasakibara-kun?! APA DIA MULAI MENCINTAINYA?!

"Kau... tega sekali..."

Kau. Tega. Sekali. DALAM HAL APA?! Apakah cintamu ditolak Akashi-kun?! APA KAU MENCINTAI SI RAKSASA UNGU ITU?!

"Dia menghabiskan uang klub untuk beli kudapan-kudapan itu. Pokoknya dia harus mengganti uang yang telah dipakainya sejak 3 bulan yang lalu itu."

GUBRAK!

"Adudududuh..." aku mengaduh pelan satelah berhasil jatuh dengan mulus karena ucapan si Kapten Merah yang telah membuatku mikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Hm? Kau... Oh, yang waktu itu. Sakit?" Akashi membantuku berdiri.

Asdfghjkl! Demi Ahomine yang tiba-tiba putih! Akashi-kun yang ngulurin tangan barusan bener-bener...aw... mana tadi Akashi-kun tertimpa sinar matahari lagi. Melipat ganakan pesona banget.

"Akashi-kun... Makasih ya, udah nolongin," kataku sambil membungkuk sedikit, untuk mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Sama-sama."

"Tau tidak, aku tadi jatoh karena Akashi-kun juga loh," ujarku dengan wajah sok watados.

Kata-kataku barusan membuat Akashi-kun memandangku heran, "Rasanya aku enggak ngapa-ngapain kamu deh. Kok bisa aku yang disalahin?"

"Itu lo~h, tadi Akashi-kun bikin aku mikir Akashi-kun udah jatih cita sama Murasakibara-kun. Eh, tapi ternyata..." jawabku dengan memasang wajah teganya-dirimu-nak!

Sontak Akashi-kun mangap mendengarnya. Foto, foto~ Dijual mahal~

"Ap-apa maksudmu? Hah, memang isi kepala orang semacam kamu ini tidak bisa ditebak. Bahkan akupun tidak bisa menebaknya. Dan ohiya, jangan membayangkan yang aneh-aneh terhadapku. Nanti kau akan tau akibatnya loh," Akashi-kun mengancam dengan memberi penekanan pada dua kalimat terakhir. Nada suaranya terdengar menusuk dan berbahaya.

Bulu kudukku meremang sesaat. Sepertinya bulu kuduk juga memiliki gerak reflieks ya...

"Jangan berharap sama aku sih, kalao enggak mau nyesel," balasku enteng setelah bisa menguasai diri.

Teng teng

"Nah Akashi-kun, bukankah sebaiknya kita ke kelas sekarang?"

**Skip time~**

Akhirnya aku menolak ajakan pulang bareng Yuu dan berakhir pulang bareng Midorima-kun sama Takao-kun. Herannya, Takao-kun udah nunggu di depan stasiun yang paling dekat sama Teiko. Jadi dia dari tadi nungguin?

Aish, emang calon pasangan yang baik.

"Takao-kun!"

"Ah, Ozu-chan! Dan... Shin-chan! Wah, tumben Shin-cahn mau jalan beruda. Sama cewek lagi~" goda Takao-kun. Haduh, ya ampun Takao-kun...

"Hmp, aku tidak pulang bareng dia. Dianya aja yang dari tadi ngikutin aku-nanodayo," balas Midorima-kun ketus. Sepertinya dia kesal karena dikira pulang berdua sama aku. Alesannya bisa dua. Karena dia emang enggak suka aku, atau... dia enggak pengen dikira suka sama orang lain padahal orang yang dia suka ada di depannya.

Ah, aku enggak ngerti deh, sama teoriku sendiri.

"Takao-kun, bisa ke sini sebentar? Aku... mau bertanya sesuatu nih," ajakku sambil menyeret Takao-kun menjauh dari Midorima-kun. Tepatnya sih bukan mengajak, tapi memaksa.

"Aduuh... Ozu-chan, ngapain narik-narik sih?" Takao-kun mengaduh pelan saat aku berhenti menyeretnya ke tempat yang ku pikir tidak akan terdengar oleh Midorima-kun.

Sedangkan Midorima-kun hanya berdiri sambil cengo di sana.

Biarlah, toh kan ini menyangkut dirinya.

"Takao-kun... kamu... suka sama Midorima-kun ya?" tanyaku setengah berbisik.

Raut wajahnya Takao-kun mendadak berubah kayak orang yang enggak bisa boker berminggu-minggu dan liat aja, mukanya merah banget sampe telinga!

"Jangan-jangan beneran suka ya?! Kyaaaaa~!" aku berteriak kegirangan saat berhasil menyimpulkan hal yang 'wow' kayak gitu.

"Seri-hmp! Hmp!" apa-apaan sih Takao-kun!

"Sssssst! Jangan teriak! Tuh, Shin-chan kan jadi nengok ke sini!"

Ohiya, aku lupa.

Aku menengok ke arah Midorima-kun dan menemukannya sedang dalam keadaan cengo, kaget, enggak percaya... pokoknya mukanya absurd lah.

Jangan-jangan tadi dia denger ya? Waduh, petaka nih.

.

.

_Apakah Midorima benar-benar mendengarnya?_

_Apakah cinta Takao tersampaikan?_

_Apakah Midorima juga punya perasaan yang sama terhadap Takao?_

_Apakah fic ini akan update cepat?_

_Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!_

.

.

/sujud/ aduuuuh, maaf ya, yang nungguin /emang ada/! Aku baru sempet apdet sekarnag! Padahal niatnya 2 hari yang lalu /nangis/

Oke, ini apdetannya! Wordnya sih, masih muter-muter di situ aja, orz. Dan masa aku ngerasa ini plotnya makin lama makin cepet. Apakah ada yang merasa?

Semoga suka yaa~!

_~Shiori Kurotsu~_


End file.
